The present invention relates to a baseball game board.
Up to now, there are proposed various kinds of baseball game boards wherein a board resembling an actual baseball ground in shape is provided in which fielding bodies are located on the positions corresponding to a catcher and other infielders as well as outfielders, a pitching mechanism is installed on the positions corresponding to a pither and a batting mechanism is disposed on the position corresponding to a batter, said batting mechanism being designed to hit a ball fed from said pitching mechanism as soon as it reaches the home base, and a runner doll being made to advance to a base in response to a position which the batted ball reaches to score runs. However, such baseball game boards are less interesting since a ball is hitted merely as by a bat secured on the right batting box by a bat rotation mechanism. Further, a serious inconvenience is caused by taking a ball out of a hit zone groove provided in the outfield fence since the groove is designed to catch the ball for calling a hit. Further inconvenience is brought about by the fact that the opposite player should feed a ball to a pitching mechanism one by one.